Saequinn Laurens
Saequinn Laurens is the main protagonist in The Prince of Jade from the Crimson Chronicle series. He, along with his sister and a select few, possess the supernatural ability to use mythical powers, which is power the HEP wishes to use for battle''. ''Saequinn also stars in The Rose Renegade and The Midnight Mercenary. Appearance 6-year-old As a 6-year-old prior to his Father's death, Saequinn appears wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black biker coat. Sometimes, he is also seen carrying his favorite stuff animal. He has short, fluffy brown hair and green eyes. 8-year-old After his Mother's death and his kidnapping, Saequinn is dressed in a tattered white dress. His hair is still worn in it's first style do to his best friend's expertise with scissors. 16-year-old When Saequinn turns 15 gets promoted and can afford clothing of his choice. Truly a rags to riches, a servant to prince. He changes into a white tank top, a black hoodie, black jeans, and his socks are green. Personality 6-year-old As a 6-year-old, Saequinn is cheerful and sweet despite the devastating events in his childhood. He is able to keep smiling with the support of her Sister and Mother. He always thinking of his family and does his best to keep them happy. He is caring, happy, and trusting. He does has a small streak of envious actions. A little before his family breaks into complete poverty, he notices his sister dropped out of school, he also notices that there is money coming in from an unknown source. 8-year-old As a very confused at 8-years-old, his Mother died of illness. Leaving Saeyen to take care of her brother. He'll wake up Saeyen in time for her to bring him to school after making some breakfast. He feels bad about not being able to take care of her. He wished he could do something for her, so while she's cooking he takes a few bucks and buys a red bow for her. When he presented the present to his Sister, she smiled and broke into tears of joy. He loved to see her smile. Something that the twins know all too well is that all good things come to an end, he was reading a book that his sister bought the day prior. When he gets grabbed by a person in a a mask. He breaks down into tears and starts yelling for his Sister. As soon as they get him out of the house, they light it on fire. He sees a figure rushing into the raging inferno. He's scared for his Sister's life and tries to save her as she saved him all those years go. He's know apart of the HEP, he's aggressive and depressed. Which is why the higher ups decide to give him a roommate. The roommate, Ryder, lifts Saequinn out of depression. Of course, the brunette will never be the same but it helped. Now he smiles, trusts, cares, and loves again. He was once a broken bone, but he repaired stronger. The same pain will never happen again, he'll make sure of that. 16-years-old Saequinn's personality is closer to when he was a child, but he picked up a few traits, one being sass. He has the same smile that Ryder fell in love with and Saeyen misses. In the HEP, Saequinn was promoted due to his behavior and summoning ability. He became a little bit arrogant, but that's just from the praise and ideals that HEP forced on him. History When Saequinn Laurens was a child, his parents died. He was single-handedly being raised by his Sister. He was kidnapped and his childhood house was burnt to the ground. He during his time being experimented on he met a boy around his age called Ryder Farro, they grew to be great friends, even later falling in love. Abilities Saequinn can summon the spirit of life, which is not only a beast but can create life out of any being it touches. He is also an accomplished gun user, he has little to no experience in a fist fight. Relationships Saeyen Laurens Saeyen is Saequinn's older twin sister, she was his savior and best friend. He knows that Saeyen was protecting him, but was spiteful for the fact she wasn't there to face the experimentation with him. He thought she hated him with how often she was gone from their childhood, out of heart break he started resenting her. Alexander Evans Alexander Evans is one of Saequinn's workers, the only reason Alexander was pulled out of experimentation and not killed is because Saequinn thought he'd make a good spy. They get along in the way you'd expect from a boss and worker. They have no real emotional connection though. Ryder Farro Ryder is Saequinn's best friend and lover, they'v known each other since they were eight. Ryder was one of the few that seemed worthy to have one of the mystic beasts, seeing as her was sick at the time and couldn't handle anymore of the experimentation. Saequinn stepped up to take his place, that resulted in discovery of the spirit of life. When they turned sixteen Saequinn proposed to Ryder, to which he joy fully said yes. Kim Laurens Kim is Saequinn's Mother, and the best Mom he could as for. Despite her crippling sickness, she tried her best to take care of her children after her husband's death. It was a difficult battle that she knew she couldn't win, little did he know, she had a message for him along with his Sister. Philip Laurens Philip was Saeyen's Father, he honestly felt a bit jealous of how well his Sister and Father got along. He'd watch over his Mother while his Sister and Father were cooking. He was a bit of a Mama's boy. On one trip the to bank to get a loan, his Father was shot in the heart. He encourages Saequinn to run with his Sister, but Saeyen doesn't. At the threat of Saequinn's life to be taken as well Saeyen takes the gun and shots the man five times in the chest. Trivia * Saequinn's favorite color is green * Saequinn's favorite animal is a sea turtle * Only twins with traumatizing lives can summon the spirits of life and death * Saequinn's favorite weapon is a P99 Quotes Edit The Rose Renegade yet The Prince of Jade yet The Midnight Mercenary yet